Beca,Chloe,Madison and Michael
by BardenBellaBeca
Summary: This is a series of related one shots based off of my RP on twitter... Chloe was left by her ex to raise two kids but when an old friend comes into her life romance begins to blossom. If you want to follow the RP the accounts involved are @TheChloeEBeale and @Beca MitchellRP... Rated T now subject to change
1. Chapter 1

It had been 3 years and 3 months since Chloe Beale last saw her crush Beca Mitchell, it had been 2 days since she had last crossed Chloe's mind that was at least until Chloe decided to take her 16 month old twins to the park. She sat on a bench as she watched Madison and Michael play in the sand box thinking about everything that had changed since Beca had left.

Chloe thought she had found love again when she met Becs. But it turns out Becs was someone who shouldn't be trusted. When Chloe found out she was pregnant Becs chickened out and ran leaving Chloe to raise their twins by herself. She had one boy and one girl whom she named Madison Kathleen Mitchell after her sister who had died of Cancer at the age of 13 Kathleen Madison Beale and Michael Edward Beale after her grandfather on her mother's side Lucas Michael Edwards who had died 3 months before the babies were born. While she was pregnant Chloe took a job as a 2nd grade teacher at a local elementary school in Atlanta Georgia. It wasn't her dream job but it was a steady source of income and what she needed make sure that Michael and Madison never went hungry or without a roof over their heads. They weren't living in the best neighborhood but they were together. After Chloe's grandpa died and left money to the young woman she decided it would be better to move out of the apartment they were in and into a duplex closer to the school and in a better area. She didn't know at the time but the people who had just purchased the other side of the duplex were one of her best friends Stacie and her cousins Aubrey and Jessica. Chloe hadn't seen the three girls since before she got pregnant. They talked all the time however but she was ashamed to tell them about the twins. It was hard to keep the babies a secret after she moved in. However Jessica Aubrey and Stacie were very supportive they weren't disgusted by the fact that she was a single mom as she had expected they would. Instead the twins now had 3 aunts that they could rely on as well as Chloe.

It was nearly a year since they moved into the duplex and everyone was happy with the way things were.

It was the first sunny day of spring and that is what led Chloe and the twins to the park. Some could say it was fate some say chance others just pure luck but whatever it was that pulled Chloe to take the twins to the park knew that it would change 3 lives.

* * *

Beca Mitchell had been coming back from her dad's house and decided to walk through the park to enjoy the Georgia sunshine. She had just moved back to Atlanta to finish college after she had made it big in LA. Beca Mitchell was a famous music producer for Capitol Records and a popular DJ at many LA night clubs but ever since she left LA she felt a piece of her was missing. When she came back to Atlanta she knew who she wanted to find. Her best friend and crush Chloe Beale. It had been over 3 years… she didn't know if Chloe was single dating or married but she had to find her. She always regretted never telling Chloe how she felt and whenever she brought a woman home it felt like she was cheating even though they never dated.

Beca didn't know where to start looking for Chloe. She didn't know if any of the Bellas knew where Chloe was so as she walked she was typing out a mass text until she heard it. The familiar laugh, one that used to make her smile like an idiot and she knew she had to find the owner… she kept looking around the park for any redheads but behold there wasn't a redhead in site. Just as she was going to give up hope on finding Chloe in the park she heard the laugh again and her eyes quickly found familiar piercing baby blues. A smile broke out on the DJ's face as she quickly walked up behind her crush; she leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Hey stranger it's been way to long."

The former redhead jumped about a foot off the bench and turned around to smack whoever scared her. When she saw the DJ standing there she lowered her hand and a smile broke out on her face. "Beca?"

The woman nodded and walked around the bench to pull her friend into an embrace. "It's me Red. It's really me and I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Beca it's been a long time."

"To long Chlo way too long"

Chloe broke into a smile as a little giggle interrupted the two woman's reunion and Chloe turned around to face her twins. The giggle had come from her daughter who had shoved a bucket on her older brother's head. Chloe bent down and took the bucket off Michael's head before grabbing her kids' hands and turning back to Beca. "Beca I want you to meet the two most important people in my life. These are my kids Madison and Michael. Madie Michael this is a good friend of Mommy's Beca Mitchell."

Beca looked down at the kids before looking at Chloe. "They are cute Chlo who is the lucky man?"

"Their other mother Becs left when I found out I was pregnant. She didn't want to have kids so I am a single mom."

Beca didn't know that Chloe had been into woman but now that she knew someone left her alone pregnant made her furious. "She just left you to raise two kids by yourself?"

Chloe nodded a few times and looked down at her babies who were yawning. "It's almost nap time why don't we get some lunch and you come over and we can catch up while the kids sleep?"

Beca nodded in agreement and picked up one of the twins. I like the sound of that. After they put the twins in their car seats Beca climbed in the passenger side of Chloe's jeep and they took off to the nearest Taco Bell. Beca smiled and slid her hand in Chloe's as they drove. For Beca it couldn't have been a better way to spend the day and she was thinking of asking Chloe out after they reconnected.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since Beca Mitchell had walked back into Chloe's life. Two weeks and the brunette hasn't been away from Chloe and her kids with the exception of when Chloe was at work or Beca had to go back to her house to get clothes. Since that day in the park Beca Mitchell has been living in Chloe Beale's guest room but that will hopefully change tonight. It was a Saturday night and Beca was going to take Chloe out to dinner tonight and is going to ask her to be her girlfriend.

The DJ had already made reservations for food to be delivered from the blonde's favorite restaurant and had asked their mutual friends Jessica and Ashley to watch the twins. She would have asked Aubrey Posen to watch the twins but to her surprise the uptight blonde had a date but she didn't say with whom.

So with the baby sitter situated Beca decided to clean up the already spotless house while Chloe put Madison and Michael down for nap. When the Blonde came down the stairs she noticed that all the toys from the twins was put in the bins and that Beca was sitting on her couch with her giant headphones covering her ears. The blonde smirked and walked over to the tiny DJ and pulled her headphones off and gently moved her computer off her lap. When she placed the computer on the coffee table she laid her head down on the brunettes lap and smiled when she felt fingers running through her long hair.

Neither girl spoke for about 15 minutes they just enjoyed the quiet and being in each other's presence. That was until the blonde rolled over and looked up at her DJ. "So Beca where are you taking me tonight?"

The DJ shook her head and smirked before making a motion that she was locking her lips on their date. This caused the blonde to giggle at the antics of the supposed badass. Chloe thought she was adorable but she would never voice that opinion to her DJ. The two stared into each other's eyes before Chloe sat up and pressed her lips together. It was only a chaste kiss but enough to bring a smile on both women's faces. Chloe snuggled back into Beca and closed her eyes to take a nap while the DJ played with her iPhone.

While Chloe slept Beca confirmed the reservation and the nail appointment that she had set up for the blonde which was to be in two hours. With one hand stroking the blonde's hair the other setting things up for tonight the small family was content. Beca looked down at the woman who had held her heart for the last 4 years and smiled happy now that the two finally had a chance at finding love.

Beca sighed softly as she heard tiny cries coming from up the stairs. She looked at the time and couldn't believe that an hour and a half had already passed. She shook the woman softly and stroked her hair. "Chloe baby it's time to wake up." She smiled as the blonde sat up and the DJ kissed her head before the young brunette woman walked up the stairs and into the nursery she smiled and picked up the little girl who was standing her crib. "Hey Madie did you have a good nap?"

The toddler with the Auburn colored locks smiled and nodded as she grabbed her blanket from inside her crib. "Dood naps my Becas."

Hearing the little girl call the DJ her Becas made a genuine smile spread across the brunettes face."Ok munchkin lets go see if Mommy is up so Mommy can go bye-bye."

This caused the little girl to frown as she wasn't used to her mother being gone when she wasn't at daycare. "Mommy toe bye-byes?"

"Yeah Munchkin Mommy is going to get her nails done so she is all pretty for when you go see Auntie Jessica."

The little girl tilted her head, "Mommy tome backs afters?"

"Yes Mommy is going to come back after she goes to get all pretty."

The woman in question looked at the two girls in her life and frowned. "And where might I be going?" She stood up and walked over to take her daughter from the DJ's arms.

The toddler squealed loudly, "Mommy goes get prettys."

The blonde looked to the DJ for a better answer.

"I made a nail appointment for you Chlo, I thought you might want to get your nails done before our date tonight and it's in 30 minutes."

The blonde nodded and grabbed her shoes so she could pull them on. She took a look at her girls before she smiled. "Are you going to be ok with the twins?"

"Yeah Chloe we will be fine if need be Aubrey Stacie and Jessica are next door."

"Yeah I guess I will see you when I get home, give Michael a kiss for me?" The DJ nodded and helped Chloe out the door before turning to the little girl sitting on the couch.

"OK Monkey what shall we do?" She laughed when the little girl shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

Beca was setting up the house after the take out order had come and the twins were safely with Jessica and Ashley. Chloe had yet to arrive back from her nail appointment and Beca wanted the house to be perfect. She had sprinkled rose petals into the walk way that led to the picnic that was set up in the back yard that was lit with glow sticks placed in jars full of water to make them lanterns. The DJ smiled when she heard the Jeep pull into the gravel drive way and she made her way to the front door a single white rose in her hand as she opened the door. "Welcome home."

The blonde's jaw dropped before a smile appeared on face. "Did you do this?"

The DJ nodded before leading Chloe out into the back yard. "Of course I would do anything for you."

The blonde looked around before she saw that the DJ had gotten take out from her favorite restaurant. She walked over to the plates and saw her favorite Cheese Ravioli. "You got my favorite?"

Beca nodded and sat down before pulling the blonde to her. "Of course I wanted to make this night special because I have something to ask you."

"OK DJ ask away."

The brunette looked at the blonde who was relaxed in her arms before taking a deep breath. "Chloe Elizabeth Beale these last two weeks has been heaven on earth, and I was wondering if you would do the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

Chloe smiled and kissed the DJ before giggling softly as she nodded. "I already thought I was Beca."

This caused both girls to laugh and kiss again before they cuddled into each other's arms to enjoy the meal and the peaceful evening till they had to get the twins from Jessica at 9.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe walked into her house glad that it was Friday, she told the twins to go sit on the couch she could take off their shoes as she followed them into the living room she didn't expect to see a pillow and blanket fort constructed around the couch and the TV she laughed and called out for her girlfriend. "Knock, knock babies are you in there?"

She smiled when she heard three giggles from coming from inside the pillow fort. In an instant she squealed when a shoe came flying out of the blanket fort nearly hitting her. "Beca we don't throw shoes," she said with a giggle.

Her girlfriend poked her head out and threw three more shoes at the blonde. Chloe dodged all three shoes before she crossed her arm and glared at the DJ. "Beca what did I just say?"

The DJ lowered her eyes and put on an innocent voice like a kid being scolded, "We don't throw shoes."

Chloe nodded before she lifted her girlfriends chin to kiss her. The brunette smiled and wrapped her arms around the taller woman. "Welcome home Chlo, I missed you today."

"I missed you too baby, it was a long day without you and the twins."

"Yeah but at least it's Friday Chlo, and only 2 more weeks till the summer vacation starts."

Chloe smiled and nodded before she kissed Beca again. It must have been been a full minute before she heard two tiny giggles behind them peeking out from the opening of the pillow fort she saw the twins and laughed. "What's so funny boogers?"

The twins just shake their heads before walking back into the fort. Chloe looks to Beca and winks before nodding as she climbs into the fort and pulls Michael into her arms. She giggles as the brunette pulls Madison to her and starts tickling the little girl. "What's so funny now Madie?" She laughs as the little girl tries to wiggle to freedom. Chloe looked at her daughter and girlfriend and knew this was something special, she grinned as she looked at the little boy in her arms. "Buddy what was so funny?"

The toddler smiled up at his Mom and shook his head before saying "Mommy Becas tissing funny funny."

The blonde and the brunette looked down at the little boy and raised their eyebrows. "Mommy and Beca kissing is funny?"

Both of the twins nod before giggling again. The little girl looked up at her Mom and pointed to her stomach, "Mommy Adie hunry, Din din soon?"

"Yeah baby girl dinner time soon," the blonde looked at the woman sitting next to her and smiled, "Is Pizza fine baby?"

The DJ looked up at her girlfriend and nodded "Yeah let's get Canadian Bacon and black olives along with honey barbeque wings and breadsticks for us and two kids cheese pizza's for the twins?"

Chloe smiled and climbed out of the fort before calling the pizza place that was down the road from the duplex. She placed their order and grabbed a movie before coming back into the pillow fort holding up _The Lego Movie_ and showing it to Beca. "Pizza will be here in 25 minutes and its 30 dollars I paid already using my credit card so we don't have to worry about that."

Beca smiled and stood up to put the movie in before she pulled Madison back in her arms and cuddling into the blonde who was holding Michael on her lap. Chloe looked over before resting her head against the DJ before mumbling softly. "Pizza, a Movie, a fort, and the loves of my life, it's the perfect start to the weekend."

The other three in the room nodded before they all cuddled together to enjoy the movie.


End file.
